


Cedar Junction

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Chris's time at Cedar Junction.





	Cedar Junction

Cedar Junction is cleaner than Oz, but there’s the same amount of killers and thugs here.  
Keller struts through the place with his usual confidence, and he knows they must know who he is and what he’s done.  
That should be enough.

*  
It’s not and he ends up in a fight that lands him in the hole, he’s not stripped of his clothes here. That seems exclusive to Oz’s hole.

*  
He meets a cute guard who ‘s blond and he knows how to pass the time. The guy’s spunk tastes like asparagus and never mind safe sex and Toby is a slut anyway.

*  
He fucks an Italian mobster too, two fucks is a low number for Keller.

*  
The call comes from Toby and he doesn’t take it and thinks he might be noble for once in his useless fucking life. Toby and his broken family are better off without him. He hopes his rejection will be enough to drive Toby away.

*  
It’s not.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Only One's prompt:  
> What happened to Keller at Cedar Junction?  
> How did he manage to survive? Did he kill someone? Was he a kind of someone's prag? etc.And what did he say to that psychiatrist when Sister Pete arranged the phone call between him and Toby?


End file.
